Rising Death
by The Violent Molly Annice
Summary: Consistency is contrary to nature, contrary to life. The only completely consistent people are dead. Aldous Huxley


We all know who really owns Stargate Atlantis

_"Angel of Death and Dead people talk like this. Nobody can hear them oohh, ahhh."_

Rising Death

* * *

The Wraith cell is drab and cold. I observe as the door opens and people, who were about to die, be dragged in. I watch as each woke up one at a time and wait. People are gathering together in circles in the small cave. I listen to some of the conversations but they all were scared and wanting to go home. The name of these people is the Athosians. Their leader is one of the last to wake and sit. I believe her name to be Teyla. I watch as two men help her up. I will listen closer to this group.

"Are you alright," asked the smaller man.

Teyla ignores his concern, "Where are we?"

Another man near the door turns to her and asks for what is to happen. She doesn't. This man is obviously a warrior of some sort.

"Your friend," the military man spoke, while indicating to the smaller man who helped Teyla up, "was the one who said the Wraith would come if we went down into the ruins." I believe his name perhaps be Toran.

The taller man, Halling, concluded that, "Perhaps you should have heeded his warning."

The military man asked, "How do I know he's not the one who told them?"

The Wraith were approaching to come get one of there bounties. I sense them approaching, I feel them like the way two people who have known each other for a long time can sense one another. They however can not sense me.

"Someone comes," Halling announced.

When the Wraith finally arrive there are only three of them. The leader of the group is a tall, thin, male with very long white hair that went down its back. Its mouth was filled with these huge scary looking teeth. I have always found the Wraith unpleasant to look at like your own vomit after puking, but you can't help but stare at it and wish it didn't happen. It like all of their kind loves the floor-length robes. The two behind him were also tall and thin but they wore the masks of drone Wraith. They walked in and looked around for their first victim. The Head military man steps forward.

"I'm Colonel Marshall Sum...," he was able to say before the Wraith throws him into the wall. The Wraith will take Toran and I watch as they choose him and one of the guards take him. He pleads for them not to take him. It is useless. The guard grabs him by the throat and lifts him off his feet, then turns and walks out with him.

Teyla being a good leader, "Take me in his place!" Why?

Marshall then says, "No, take me," he stands up, "We're the ones you're after, right? I'm their leader." I know that he is a only child on account only children tend to have that ego.

They ignore him and I leave with them. The last thing I hear was Teyla enlightening Marshall of how things worked through simple words.

"They have no need to explain themselves."

"Yeah, I got that."

* * *

Toran through his encounter with the Wraith, he like many others Coward at the Wraith feared them. When she fed him he ate and drank the wine. He told her about the newcomers and how they didn't know of her kind. I wonder how this can be. It is rare to hear of any one that hasn't heard of the Wraith. Then she fed and he screamed and his death was boring and uninteresting. I never do remember the boring people's deaths. When I took him to move on all I said to him was, "come." I might have even yawned.

Marshall is next.

* * *

The guards bring in Marshall. This man intrigued me. He was a hard man and most likely good at his job. Marshall looks around. He sees the table full of edibles, and the dead Toran at the head of the table. He stares at the body for a moment before turning his sights else where. The Queen Keeper swooped down. She like the male was tall and slender with huge teeth that they didn't need to eat with. The difference between her and him was her long dark red hair and wore a long white shift dress. She was on the ceiling and dropped down behind Marshall. He turns to face her maybe a little shocked that something could do that.

"You must feel hunger by now," She spoke, "What do you call yourself?"

He answers, "Colonel Marshall Sumner, United States Marine Corps." What is this United States Marine Corps? It must be his people, what an odd name; they must be a military world.

"So little fear. Is it Valour … or ignorance?" Ignorance!

He told her that they traveler through the Stargate as peaceful explorers.

"You must eat, yet you resist your hunger. Why?"

"Why have you taken my people prisoner," he asks back stubbornly.

"You trespassed upon our feeding ground," she told him. This gets a look of horror out of him, "Feeding ground," ejaculated Marshall. Were humans where he came from the dominant specie?

"All living things must eat," justified the Wraith keeper, "In this I'm sure we are similar. You feel hunger even now -- I can sense it. Yet you resist. Why?"

Marshall asked in response, "Why do you care?"

"Hunger is distasteful," was the rational answer for the Wraith. I have never hungered for anything.

"Looks to me like the food didn't agree with him," Marshall commented.

"There we are quite dissimilar, Colonel Sumner," spoke the Wraith keeper with great smugness. She leans over the dead body, caressing its face with her fingernail, "We don't require our food to agree with us." I wonder how eating a human should be anything more to the Wraith than eating a dead animal or a vegetable?

"What do you call your world?"

Marshall refused to speak. She then used her power of persuasion to have him tell her. He still refused. I have been told this is quite hard to do.

"What do you call your world," she asks.

His struggle was futile, "Earth," it always is.

"It is not among our stars." Is that possible?

"No."

"Tell me of Earth. How many more are there of your kind?" Why is he still refusing her? The pain he is going through... what is pain? "Thousands? Millions" Billions ... is that possible? How? "More. Our feeding ground has not been so rich in ten thousand years," cried the Wraith Keeper with great pleasure.

"Your will is strong," she points at the one before him, Taren I believe, "This one begged for his life."

"Is that the kind of treatment I can expect for myself and my people," he asks. Grammatically it is my people and I.

"As I have said, all living things must eat," smirked the Wraith Keeper.

"Then we're done talking."

"I think not. Kneel," she orders. Marshall doesn't move. She reaches for his face. He tries grabbing her to stops her from touching her there and she runs her long nail down his face, "Kneel," he falls to his knees. "I have not tasted such strength in so long." She rips open Marshall's shirt.

"Go to hell," he swore at her. Hell is hard to find; how should she get their?

"Earth first," she vows.

She starts feeding and he screams.

"How many years must I take from you before you tell us what I wish to know," she taunted, "Or shall I take them all?"

"Where is this new feeding ground?" the Wraith Keeper interrogated.

He doesn't and won't tell her. Good the bodies the wraith makes are quite unsightly things.

Then the gun shots came the female was shot but didn't notice as much. Next the gun shots killed the two guards. On the 2nd flood is a sniper. His hair is quite… intriguing to look at. When about to shoot the Queen the man hesitates and shoots Marshall through the heart… and wounds the Queen Wraith hand as well.

I speak to Marshall's spirit, _"Don't speak. I want to see how this ends."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I said don't speak." _

She looks up and ferociously snarling at him. He goes limp, he was stunned from behind. 

"Bring him," orders the Wraith Queen.

* * *

A few minutes later he is being held down by a guard as a male Wraith leaves the room. The female Wraith walks over to the table.

"How's the hand feeling," he asks. I don't think that he really cares and rather wants to know that she is injured by him.

She shows him that the Wraith have great healing abilities and tells him it is much better.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I was right. He is a sarcastic one, isn't he? My lip twitches upward for a moment.

She then takes a device out of his pocket it has a large screen on it and several buttons to it. I have never seen anything like it before but she has and knows who it came from.

"How did this come to you," the wraith Keeper questions. I hear behind me Marshal cursing, "Dammit Sheppard." Sheppard is a nice name.

"I don't remember," he tells her, which later I found out that he falsified his information. I lean in over the Keeper's shoulder; for I wanted to see his face. I have trouble doing this. The first thing I notice about this warrior named Sheppard has beautiful brown-green eyes, huge pointy ears and hair that seemed to defy gravity. He is a handsome creature.

She snarls at Sheppard again. Suddenly the Guard is shot by another man. He wore very similar clothes as Sheppard and Marshall do so they were of the same people. This man was of darker skin like Teyla. He shoots the guard multiple of time and it collapses. The wild hair man grabs his radio. "Light it up." Light what up? Then the explosions came.

The darker one of the two shoot at the Keeper, she faces him. Ford shoots at the Wraith, who turns to face him. Sheppard grabs one of the fallen guards' weapons. It is long and spear like she turns towards him just before he ran her through the chest and part of it out the other side. She gasps in pain and shock.

"This has to kill you," he tells her before pulling the weapon out and she collapses to the floor.

"How'd you find me," Sheppard asks off handed to his companion.

"Tread marks," explains Ford, "Standard issue. Sir, let's go." What are tread marks? I turn to ask just as the Keeper said something.

"You don't know what you have done," I turn and look at her confused, "We are merely the caretakers for those that sleep. When I die, the others will awake." My eyes widen at what was about to happen considering what I know now. She gasps and her final announcement made even more dramatic by her deepened voice, "all of them." I frown this is not good news.

"_That idiot,"_ hissed Marshall.

Sheppard puts the Wraith Weapon down and grabs the scanner.

"What's she talking about? How many are left," asks the rescuer of Sheppard.

I look over Sheppard's shoulder while he reads the device. A bunch of dots start appearing. The two men look up and see on the ceiling that their filled with cells of thousands of sleeping Wraith up there and they are all waking.

"Sir, we need to leave." The two men look a little scared.

"Bates, we're on the go," Sheppard told the radio.

"So are we, Colonel Sumner?" We heard the question in his voice about Marshall.

"Negative," was his response. _"He feels guilty for your death, Marshall, I don't understand, you would have died anyway,"_ I told him as we watch the two leave.

"_A bag of sunshine aren't you,"_ he asked

"_A bag of Sunshine?"_

"_Never mind, Kid."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why, what?_

"_Why does he feel guilty?"_

"_Hero complex, he has to save people from getting killed."_

_I nod in understanding, "humans confuse me but I know one thing."_

"_And that is?"_

"_Things are going to get interesting. Now it is time to leave."_ We both turned and walked towards the light.

The End.

Prequel(you only get here)-

_"So you got a name,"_ asked Sheppard.  
_"No."  
__"Ok Jane it is."_ I stare at him blankly, _"Thats a weird name."_


End file.
